lone wanderer's adventure in the West
by Jango519
Summary: just another fallout fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and it probably sucks. If you don't like it don't read. Criticism openly welcomed, because I need it.

"You're awake how about that." "Ugh," I groaned as I sat up," What happened it feels like I am back at Point Lookout." That is when I felt a fist smash into the back of my head. "You got shot in the head asshole. Why didn't you get out of that situation." I looked up with a migraine that was twice as bad now to see Sarah. She continued ranting about how I had gotten off mission and about how I was an idiot for letting myself walk into that trap and could have gotten killed. "Relax", I finally said, " I have been through much worse than this, plus I wanted to gather information. The man who shot me, I know his type, he is someone important who doesn't want that chip to reach wherever it is heading.""You should have gathered information another way you idiot", Sarah exclaimed now looking on the brink of tears," You have people who worry about you, and you still do everything recklessly like you have a death wish". I sat in silence for a few seconds looking at Sarah who was now in tears. Finally I said "I'm sorry". "Not to interrupt your moment, but I need to do a check up on-" "Jango." I said interrupting the doctor. "Jango, huh, strange name." the doctor said." "Still let's get you out of bed and standing." The doctor pulled me up and we guided me over to a machine I did not recognize. "do the tests" the doctor said. I did them and I got

Strength: 7

Endurance: 10

Perception: 5

Charisma: 10

Intelligence: 10

agility: 3

Luck: 10

"Well I'll be damned" the doctor said, " I have never seen a person score more than 34 points on this". "You could say I am very experienced." I said, "Well it is time for me to head out thanks for patching me up doc". With that I walked knowing that there were other tests he needed to do, but I really did not want someone knowing my family history or how stable my mind is. Then I realized I forgot my stuff, so I walked back in and asked" Would you happen to know where my stuff is". and that was the beginning of my story in the Mojave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time on Lone Wanderer's journey in the Mojave**_

_Would you happen to know where my stuff is?_

_..._

"Idiot!" That was the last thing I heard before I felt a large pain in the back of my head and I fell unconcious.

I then woke up with a migrain. "What hapened," I asked cracking my eyes open. "Well I'd say that your friend there hit you a little hard on the noggan'". said the doc. "Define a little." I said deadpanning. I then heard the doc. sigh and said," hard enough to crack your skull." "You know what? I am not surprised," I sighed in exasperation. "By the way, do you know where my stuff is?" That was when I heard the second worst news of my life (the first being my father leaving the vault). "You didn't have anything on you other than the clothes on your back and a shipping order for a platinum chip." "WHAT!" I shouted, "are you sure."

"I'm positive, those rascals who shot you must have taken you stuff." "they took my stuff. they. Took. My. Stuff. No one takes my stuff!" I felt my temper flairing. I immedeately took a deep breath and attempted to calm myself. "do you know where I can get my hands on a gun and some extra caps. oh yeah! Can you tell me where sarah is and if she is still pissed off." I said after composing myself. After a few seconds the doctor replied, "I believe your friend is already working on the caps sitchuation, and if you need a gun I have on old 9 mm submachine gun. If you can fix it you can keep it."

"May I see it?" I asked, knowing that fixing it would be easy for me to fix it. "Sure," the doctor replied as he went over to a sunset sasperila box and grabbed gun from the box and tossed it to me. "here it is" I caught it with ease, and I examined and fixed any problems with it. "thanks for gun doc. I think its time I head out." With that I left with only one topic on my mind. Finding the assholes who took my stuff.

**Well that was my second chapter. Like it? Dislike? Story just flat out sucks?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auther note: This is my attempt at making fanfiction. any feedback that is does not involve reviewers being assholes I am glad to accept**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh what happened." I woke up with a pounding headache. That was the moment that I noticed that I was not alone in bed. 'W-what happened yesterday' I thought again but this time I was panacking. Then I realized something much worse. I did not recognize who next to me.

"Good morning." I heard knocking me out of my silence. "I... er..." That was about all I could muster. After that I heard a voice that I found far more terrifying then a horde of deathclaws and a swarm of vertiberds.

"Hey it's Sarah, can I come in."

"Give me a minute." The person next to me replied.

I decided to take advantage of that moment to slip on my pants and slip out the nearest window.

"That was a close one," I muttered under my breath. 'now I just have to figure out what the heck happened last night. While thinking this I went into the Prospector saloon to se if I could figure some of what happened out.

"Well if it isn't Jango" said a voice I don't recognize

"who are you"

"Don't you remember?" asked the person. "Well I suppose I wouldn't either if I drank as much as you."

"You must be mistaken because I don't drink." I replied

"You sure did last night. Oh by the way here are those caps I owe you." The person said. "By the way, the name is Ringo. Well I best be heading out."

As he left I saw Sarah walk in. After debating in my head for a little bit I decided to ask my companion what happened.

She replied with an unusual grin on her normally serious face. She then replied "do you mean before or after the part where you gathered the entire town and fought off a gang." She then looked off at the door as a person walked in. I looked to see who it was and I decided to try to leave at that moment.

"Well, I better get supplies for our trip to go get the bastards who took my stuff." I said making and excuse to leave.

"Wait before you go I want you to meet sunny Smiles." Sarah said grabbing my arm

"Apparantly the now known sunny Smiles heard as she was walking towards us because she replied, "You could say me and Jango here already know each other.

I cringed waiting for what was to come. There was good reason for this because for some reason Sarah always seemed to be a little more edgy towards me when I was around another woman. I never really understood why though.

"Really! So how do you know each other." Sarah said calmly.

I sighed thinking that maybe this time I would be safe. I was wrong, because then Sunny whispered in here ear something. It only took a half second of her whispering for me to grab my gun, some water, and some food and start running. Well... more like I tried to run but then felt something that felt distinctly like a vodka bottle smash into my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Classified report on Lone Wanderer**

Name: Jango

Age: 25

no known living relatives

known specialties: medicine. speech. engineering. science. unarmed. small guns. survival.

Known weaknesses: can't use energy weapons profetiently, horrible at bartering, easily enraged in certain sitchuations.

xxxerrorxxx xxxerrorxxx xxx Files deleted xxx

"sir, sir!"

"Yes"

"The file is gone!"

"Which. File."

"The Lone Wander's"

"Damn it all to hell"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

(Meanwhile in Primm)

"I should send a message to Fawkes." I thought aloud as I fired my gun into a thugs chest. I had a good reason to be here. It goes back to about 30 minutes ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashBackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey you can't go in there"

"Really will you shoot me if I go in." I responded while smirking

"Well no bu-" "Then I am going in." I then walked in and found myself at a bridge. Normally I wouldn't pay it much attention, but most bridges don't have fucking landmines on them. Naturally Me not being very perceptive walked right into one. Let me tell you it hurt like a bitch. anyways back to the story, I looked in the mojave courier office. In there I found a disabled eyebot.

"awesome. I wonder if I can rewire it." which I did.

After that I decided to check out the bison Steve Motel, and that brings me to where I am now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd FlashBackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I then deadpanned "I guess I don't have a good reason."

Then I found myself busting into an old freezer. "What the fu-ack!" one of the thugs shouted as I took them down.

"Hey could you untie me?" I heard while I was pulling out a Nuka Cola.

"Huh. oh yeah. Sure." I said as I walked over to do it. "So who are you?"

"I'm depudy beagle."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you depudy." "so where is the sherrif in town"

The depudy griminced "He is dead."

I sighed and said, "another thing on the to do list." "Oh yeah before I forget, Have you seen a guy with a checkered suit with a couple of kawns."

"Yeah they were passin' through all shady like so I was scoping them out. One of those kawns mentioned something about a friend in novac.

"Ok then I am going to fix this town's problems and take a nap. I said as I walked across the street.

I then realized if Sarah had come with me me then I would have been chewed out at so many points.

"Oh well, what Sarah doesn't know won't hurt me" I laughed walking to where ever I was going.

**Auther Note: I will explain where Sarah was. after Jango decided to run his ass out of town, Sarah decided to stay another day in Goodsprings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Response to recent reviews: Thank you guys/girls for reviewing and giving me some excellent advice and for reading this far. I am trying hard to make this story more enjoyable. I do apologize for all the plot holes. Those mostly just come from me having a very bad case of laziness  
**

**Now to the Story**

It turns out that I was going across the bridge. That damn bridge with the now replaced mines.

*** . Beep. Beep. Beep***

***Bang***

**Large stream of curses ahead**

Mother Fucking piece of fucking shit. Why the fuck in all that is holy do those son of bitches decide that they can put those fucking landmines there when I am the god damned only person who walks across this fucking bridge! I swear on all that is mother fucking holy when I see the mother fucker who's bright idea it was to place down those fucking landmines, he will get a new definition of hell!

**Cursing finished**

After finishing my stream of colorful words I looked up and saw two things.

The first thing was a pair of NCR soldiers with one looking a little pale and the other laughing his ass off.

The second thing struck fear into my very being. What was it you may be asking right now? It was a very, very pissed off Sarah Lyons.

"H-h-hey Sarah," I stammered in fear for my life.

She started marching my way while saying, "first you sleep with my friend, then you run out of town, and now you are acting so idiotic that you walk right into a land mine, and then you decide to regal the crowed with your little speech.'

I noticed the sun going down and decided to take advantage of this

"Hey Sarah the suns going down, and it would be best if we went to sleep not completely pissed off at each other." I said praying to god it worked

She sighed, "Fine. I hope you remember that I am in charge getting you the the Brother Hood of Steel Mojave Division safely. Now let's find a place to sleep before I change my mind."

"Well you don't have to worry about either of those things. After all I am never going to die by the hands of any of the idiots who try to kill me" I said as I grinned. "I also have us a nice place to stay."

As I said that I decided to take her to the Mojave Courier building.

When I got there I noticed a slight problem.

"There's only one bed," I said. "Well it looks like I am sleeping on the floor."

I noticed that she frowned slightly but then her expression returned to normal.

I decided to speak again, "Besides, I am thinking of making a modification to my sub-machine gun. It wastes to many bullets, and I haven't been in the mood to field strip the dead. I also want to fix up the eye-bot on the counter. I guess I won't be sleeping to much tonight." I grinned at her after listing the reasons why.

"You are sleeping on the bed," she said simply

"but where are you going to sleep," I questioned genuinely curious

"The bed." she replied

I would have asked if sh was joking but I could tell just by the look on her face that she wasn't.

even so I still tried convince her,"but won't it be weird?" I tried asking

"Why would it be weird?" she questioned.

"I... uh... fine."I eventually said. 'It's a good thing I will be working on my projects for the night' I thought

Almost as if reading my mind Sarah said "You need your rest so no projects for tonight."

"damn" I muttered under my breath.

"Time for us to go to sleep she said while moving behind the wall so that she could change, but not before tossing me some clothes "some night wear,she said. all it was was a pair of old athletic shorts and a white t shirt.

I quickly put it on and then decided I should go ahead and slide into bed. before I knew it I was asleep.

**Dream Scape**

_*Bang*_

_"run son, run"_

_"Dad. Daaaaaaaa-"_

**Reality**

**"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"**

**"**Jango. Wake up Jango."

I awoke. when I opened my eyes I saw Sarah over my with her hands on my shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were screaming in your sleep." Sarah said looking concerned, "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming about Dad" I replied. I then said, "Anyways you should get some sleep. I am going to work on my projects."

She nodded understanding a went back to sleep.

As she fell asleep I went to work knowing I had a long night ahead of me.

**Author Note: I have decided to open a poll on whether or not I should add a small side story at the end of the chapter.**

**Also. I know my spelling sucks and I will try to review my posts a little more carefully for now on**

**If you want to know what happened after Sarah hit in the head I am trying to decide whether I go back in and update the chapter, or turn it into my very first side story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auther Note: Here's what happened after Jango felt something smash into his head after attempted to make his escape**

**Sarah Lyon's Pov**

"I am going to kill him." I said getting ready to choke the life out of him. I was about to strike when two people grabbed me from either side.

"Now, now. don't you think your over reacting just a little bit. After all I am sure he has a very reasonable explaination of what happened." One of the people said

"Fine let's see what he has to say." I said finally. As I turned around he was gone. "Son of a B-

**Jango's Pov**

"I am going to kill him" I heard immeadiatly knowing it was sarah. 'I have to act fast. It looks like the doctor and Sunny bought me a few seconds.' with that thought I used a skill that I have learned over the years. that skill is running really fast, and I did just that.

By the time I stopped I was near a town by the name of primm.

**And that's the story of what happened after Jango ran away from sarah.**

**Now back to our regularly scedualed program**

'Maybe if I replace these damaged wires with some fresh ones. No I don't have the materials on hand. I've got it! I can rerout the wire through the subtrafuge.**(Please note that I have absolutally no knowledge of engineering)** Yes, that should do it.' I stood there smiling at my success as I heard the eyebot beeping to life. I listoned as it beeped in what I immeadiatly recognised as robco code.

"I see, so your name is Ed-E. well then welcome to the group ed-e. for now, I need you to be quiet.

"**Beep, Boop,Beep?"**

"because there is a very dangerous beast that slumbers near this very spot." I responded to Ed-E. After saying that Ed-E went to see the slumbering beast. As he left I began to wonder if he had developed any personality quirks. I could already tell that his ai has not been wiped for years. "oh well." I said chuckling.

**"Beep, Boop, Beep."**

"That person is the dangerous beast. Just don't tell her I said that"

**"Beep, Boop, Beep?"**

"What do you mean how? fine let me spell it out for you. angry lady + power armor+ combat experience with super mutants. just put yourself in power saving mode." I finally said.

**"Beep, Boop, Beep."**

"What do you mean no?" I replied

**"Beep"**

"You know what, fine, but I am not fixing you when Sarah breaks you."

**"Beep"**

"Whatever, I am going out." I said walking out the door. that was about when I actually realized that it was 2 AM. "Well damn." I laughed. I decided to cross that damn bridge one last time. "Time for some revenge" I said pulling out my newly modded 9 mm submachine gun. I then started firing on the bridge.

***bang, bang, bang***

I heard the mines go off. "That's right mother fuckers, you won't be getting me today." I shouted laughing.

Meanwhile an NCR soldier was watching what was happening while feeling sorry for any poor soul that pissed this guy off.

**This chapter was mostly filler. I know that my Ed-E impression sucks and I will try to improve it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next Morning**

"Ahhh, Last night was so fun" I said chuckling.

**"Beep!" **I heard ed-e say

"I am not crazy!" I replied. "I just love vengence" I said knowing it wasn't always the case.

**"Beep" **Ed-e said

"Hmmph!" I replied. "Stupid robot"

**"BEEP!" **Ed-e screeched at me

"This coming from the robot who obviously has not had a memory wipe in over 5 years."

"**Beep." **Ed-e responded slightly downtrodden.

"Relax, I am not going to wipe your memory. That reminds me I did notice some abnormalities in your database." I said trying to him up.

"Are you talking to a robot?"I heard a voice say. I looked to see Sarah standing there.

**"Beep."/"**Yes." Ed-e and I responded giving her a deadpan look. "Well I am going to search for a new sherrif now." I said walking off, but then I stopped and said. "Don't break him ok Sarah." In responce she just glared at me. I just chuckled and went into the casino.

As I walked in I immeadiatly knew who was going to be the new sherrif. "Howdy partner, I am primm slimm."

"Howdy." I replied "I need you to hold still while I make you into the new sherrif."

"Sure thing partner" Slimm replied

'now to turn on the combat settings, and initiate the law proticals.' "and that should do it" I said smiling." 'now to leave this town and get the bastards who stole my stuff.'

I walked out of the casino and saw an amusing seen.

"I- wh-wh- god dammit! I give up you win!" Sarah yelled.

**30 seconds ago**

**No ones PoV**

"shut up you stupid robot!"

**"Beep, beep"**

" what do you mean love. I am in love with no one."

**"Beep."**

"no I don't love him."

**"Beep"**

**Now**

**Jango's POV**

**"**I don't know what you two were talking about, but I find it icredably funny that you just lost an argument with a robot!" I said laughing happily.

"Why you-" "By the way it's time to leave this town and go to novac. We'll make a short stop in Nipton." I said walking away. I notticed Ed-e started following me

**"Beep." **Ed-e said

"she's always like this." I replied simply

"Always like what?" I saw Sarah's eyebrows twitching slightly as she said it

I began to feel a slight twinge of fear in my gut. "n-nothing" I replied hastily.

She began to smirk. "That's what I thought" she said.

**"Beep."** I heard Ed-e say while shaking

I chuckled and said "I told you so", and with that we began our journy to novac.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Thank you guys reading so far. Sorry for the late update. I was trapped visiting relatives so I haven't been able to work on it. If I ever do not update for a while just send me a message because I am either just being lazy or I just forgot.**

**Back to our regularly scheduled program**

"Ow, Ow, Ow" I said as I felt cactus needle being pulled from me

"Hold still" Sarah said as she pulled another needle out

"This is- OW. Your fault." I said. remembering how exactly I got in this situation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was just after we left Primm. We were approaching a building that obviously had raiders hiding in it._

"I am going to get them" I said pulling out my gun. I was about to charge when I was pulled back and thrown into a cactus.

"Idiot" Sarah said after she threw me. "We can surprise them instead of just rushing in blindly"

"Then you might want to stop Ed-e" I responded as I watched him strike down the bandits. I winced in pain realizing that I had Several needles in me.

"Now can we find a place to sit and get these needles out of me!" I shouted.

"No need to shout!" Sarah shouted back at me as she yanked out a needle

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Flash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Beep" **I heard Ed-e say

"Glad to see you are back." I said as I felt the last of the needles get pulled out

"Are you sure that robot doesn't need its AI reset" Sarah said

"don't worry" I said then continued "Other then the personality he has developed he is perfectly fine. He follows my programming to the letter."

"So you programmed it to charge into a fight blindly." Sarah said staring at me like I was an idiot

I responded smirking, "No. I just programmed him to immediately scan the environment, weapon,and body structure of each living creature in the vicinity, immediately discover the hostiles, and simulate every single attack plan possible. Then act on the best one."

**"Beep!" **Ed-e said with what seemed to be pride.

"How does a robot even develop a personality!" Sarah asked angerly.

I sighed and said, "I could spend hours going over the sole basics of it, but for now we need to get to the NCR outpost up ahead" After that I started walking.

**2 Hours later**

I looked up to see a large statue of 2 men shaking hands. I smiled realizing it was the outpost. Then I frowned. Why? You may ask. It is because I heard a very bad sound. I heard radscorpians. These creatures aren't normally dangerous to me, but usually I have armor piercing rounds and a sniper rifle.

"I guess I will just have to crush it." I said sighing. The problem with doing this is that rad scorpion stings hurt. That was when I remembered that I have companions with me.

I said, "Hey guys can you take care of these scorpions for me"

Ed-e immediately charged in and attacked the scorpions frying them all. After that I decided to just head into the outpost. By the time I found the barracks it was dark out so I just fell asleep.

**And that's a wrap.**

**So what do you guys think like it? Dislike it?**

**I openly accept constructive criticism because Lord knows I need it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**'Dream Scape'**

"Someone has to go in and open the release valve, but it has lethal levels of toxisity in there!""

"I'll do it" I said walking to the doorway. I smiled thinking about all the new friends and companions I had made. I went in and shut the door behind me. I then took one look back at Fawkes, Dogmeat, and Sarah Lyons. After that I opened the next door and walked geigo counter on my pipboy was going crazy. I typed in the code and the everything went white.

**'Reality'**

I immeadiatly woke with a gasp of air. 'I have to stop dreaming of that' I thought to myself silently. I then got out of bed and went to the bar. I didn't go there to drink though. I just went there to relax. I found myself sitting next to a drunk woman.

"Well aren't you quite the looker." she said with flushed cheekes from the alcohol.

disregarding the last statement I just turned her way, smiled, and said "Hello. What's your name?"

"Cass." she replied

"Well then cass, what brings you to this part of the mojave?" I asked

"NCR has all the roads closed off for caravan." She said taking a swig of whisky

"So you own a caravan?" I asked

"On paper" she replied bitterly

I understood then "so what happend to the caravan?" I asked

"It was attacked by the legion."she replied

"I see" I said. On the way to the mojave I had a small encounter with them. It ended in a very bloody mess.

After that we sat around and talked about different things until the sun rose. As I was sitting there laughing at a joke Cass had made, Sarah walked in. I hadn't noticed yet as I had said, "Your welcome to travel with us. Hell I am sure I can convince Ranger Jackson to look the other way."

***Smash!***

I turned to see what fell, and what I saw surprised me. It appeared that sarah had come in and tripped. I walked over to see if she was okay.

"You okay," I asked concerned. It wasn't everyday that you see Sarah trip.

"I'm fine" she replied

"That's good. Oh yeah, Sarah, I want you to meet my new friend and possibly our future traveling companion." I said

I noticed her expression darken slightly for not even a millisecond before she smiled, turned to Cass and said, "nice to meet you. I am Sarah Lyons"

Cass then replied "I am Cass and I guess I will be traveling with you."

I smiled "So you will? That's great!" I said happily.

I then realized something "Where's Ed-e?" I asked

"He's charging on the roof" Sarah replied

"Who's Ed-e?" asked Cass

"He's my robot." I said smiling

Soon after that I found myself leaving the NCR outpost and heading towards Nipton

**Sorry for the Late Chapter. I am a very lazy writer, and I have been procrastinating for the past week or so.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys and girls! I have finally reached the tenth chapter which for me is amazing, because it means that I have been able to power through my laziness and make this story right here. Since it is my tenth chapter, I am going to try and make it a triple feature. They will all be on this chapter so no need to worry about that.**

**Now without further adoo, back to our regularly scedualed program.**

**Part 1**

The trip to nipton was a nice one. The town itself? Not so much. Well, unless you call dead bodies,live crusifixions, and Legion nice, and that is where my adventure brings me to now.

I watched as the apparent commander walked down from the steps of the town hall.

"Don't grab your weapons." I wispered behind me. I had already thought up a plan for when things get messy.

"Hello sir!" I said with a falsly cheery voice. 'eight.'

He seemed slightly startled by that but it was only for what seemed a milla- second. He then smirked and said, "It seems it's your lucky day. I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of the degenerates. It's useful that you happened by. I want you to witness the fat of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail. and then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Ceasar's Legion taught here, espec-"

"And what would that lesson be. Because all I see here is a bunch of murderes!" before anyone could blink I shouted, "Ed-e attack protacal 36-d!" I then pushed sarah and cass to the ground as Ed-e began firing at a very high rate. attack protacal 36-d is a very dangerous thing that has yet to be completely done. that's why I had to get down otherwise Ed-e would fry us. the up side is that it caused Ed-e's processing and firing speed to triple. it only lasts a few seconds though.

As soon as Ed-e stopped firing I sprung up with my gun in hand. I began to feel the world seem to slow down as I took a breath "four" I muttered under my breath as I shot out at the still standing legion. They all fell to the ground dead. I then put my gun in my holster and helped sarah and Cass up.

they each had different expressions on their faces.

Cass was impressed "That was some damn good shooting." she said

Sarah was pissed. "You idiot. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Don't worry. It wasn't my first time being surrounded by people who want to kill me. besides I surprised them." I said

I then started shooting the crusified people.

"Why are you killing them?" Cass asked

"They won't survive if I take them down, and it's better that just leaving them up there to slowly die." I said. It only took one look to realize this. After dispatching them I began to walk out of town. My companions followed as we began to head to Novac.

**Part 2**

"so why are you going after these guys?" I heard Cass ask

"They took my stuff, and when I find them I am going to shove my foot so far up there a-" I said before being interuppted

"They shot him in the head. Twice" Sarah said

"I get shot all the time, but more importantly they **STOLE MY STUFF!**" I shouted

"I think you might be a little too posesive there." Cass said deadpanning.

**"Beep!" **I heard Ed-e say

"I am not!" I shouted back

"Yes you are." Sarah said "Remember the time when that supermutant grabbed your sword?"

"Yeah, I punched him, then punched him again, and again, and again, and again." I said answering he question

"And on what punch was he dead?" she asked

"The first one." I replied

"I rest my case." Sarah said smirking

I sighed, "Whatever let's just get through this pass." I looked ahead. The pass looked abandoned but I kept on guard just in case.

As I was walking I suddenly heard a noise that infuriated me to no end

**Beep, Beep, Beep BANG**

"SON OF A BITCH!" I would have shouted more but then I heard raiders. I grabbed my gun spun around and started firing at one of the raiders while Sarah, Cass, and Ed-e fired at the other raiders. there were four total. As I fired I missed my first two shots and hit the raid on the arm on the third shot. I realized that I was still disoriented by the mine as I felt a bullet enter my arm.

It was a pain I was famillier with so I powered through it as I turned with my 9mm in hand and fired. The bullets stuck dead on, and the raider fell dead. I looked to see the other raiders dead as well. I then looked in my bag to see if I had something to pull out the bullet. "Damn it."'This is going to hurt' I thought. " Sarah I need a some pliers"

"Why?" she asked

"Because I have a fucking bullet in my arm and no way to pull it out!" I shouted

She scowled at me and tossed me some pliers. I grabbed them and put it in the gunshot wound. I then grabbed the bullet and pulled it out.

"This is why I like to have my stuff." I said " I hope this doesn't get infected" I said stabbing myself with a stimpack

We then searched the bodies and took what we needed and went on

**Part 3**

The trip to Novac was quiet. Ed-e floated along with me, and Sarah and Cass just made small talk. It was, in a word, peaceful. I was starting to get thirsty so I pulled out a sunset sasperilla and started drinking.

As we were walking we came across and rather large dinosaur.

"This looks to be the place," I said checking out the sign **NoVac**ancy. "I have to do some shopping so I will be looking for the store. You girls and robot can do what ever you want."

After I said that they went off to do whatever it is they do with free time.

"Now, where o' where is the store." That was when I noticed the Dinosaur had a door on its side. 'I have to check this out.' I thought as I went inside. When I got inside I saw a man behind a counter.

"Hey is this the store?" I asked hoping the answere would be yes

"Why yes we have some model rockets and toy dinosaurs a-"

"What about supplies ammo that sort of thing"

"Dammit no one ever wants the dinosaur. Yes we have all that stuff. Hell I traded some kawns and gun and ammo for this bag of stuff. It has everything a person needs to survive out here plus some other things" He said putting a bag up on the counter

I froze. I know that bag from the burnt strap to the vault 101 logo on it.

"Can I see the stuff in the bag?" I asked

"Why sure thing." the sales man said as he bagan to lay out all the items. I went over a mental checklist

**Sniper rifel modded for extended scope and silecer- Check**

**Modded assault rifel with stabilizer, silencer, laser guid, and iron sights Check**

**10mm with double clip and laser guidence- Check**

**Ballistic knive with hidden back up blade- Check**

**Caravan shot gun w/incidery rounds- Check**

**Rocket Launcher- Check**

**Flame sword- Check**

**Old Leather Duster with hidden gernades and hidden caps- Check**

**Medical Supplies- Check**

**Beacon to return to alien ship- Check**

**Return from ship beacons- Check**

**Alien weaponry- Check**

**Long distance Radio- Check**

**Keys- Check**

**Ammo- Check**

**Water- Check**

**Canned Foods- Check**

**Miscellaneous objects- Check**

**Picture of Dad and Me- Check**

**Shades and Hat- not found**

"Sir did you happen to get some shades and a hat with this." I said fearing the worst

"No, but this guy in a checkered suit was with them and he had some shades and a hat." The salesman said

"I don't suppose you would give this to me if I said this stuff was stolen from me."

"No, but I will tell you what if you can prove it's your I'll give it to you for half price."

"OK In the picture the kid is me. there are grenade in that duster and if you turn on that radio you will find yourself talking to the D.C Brotherhood of Steel Chapter"

"That will do. The cost is 1,250 caps"

I checked and saw that I only had 1000 caps. "I'll give you 1000 caps and this gun." I said handing him the caps and the 9mm

He inspected the gun for a bit until he said " Deal" and handed me my bag. I immediately pulled 30 caps out of the hidden pocket in my duster and said "I want a rocket and a dinosaur."

He grinned as he took my money and handed my the souvenirs.

I then left the Dinosaur with a huge grin on my face, and went into the office next to the apartments

There I met a seemingly nice Lady named Trudy she said a room was 100 caps so I asked how many were available she said she had 2 so I gave her 200 caps and got the keys. When I left I realized it was dark out.

I then noticed my three companions approaching. I tossed Sarah a key and told her that was her's and Cass's. I went to my room with Ed-e. As soon as I found the bed I went to sleep.

**And that is it. I know it is a bit lame giving him his stuff back, but don't worry he is still going for vengeance. After all they still have his shades**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Announcements:**

**1. After thinking Long and Hard about how the hell I am going to add in the DLCs for New Vegas, and have the whole underlying story with Ullysees, I have decided I am going to add another OC to be the person who Ullysees sent the message to. **

**2. I am going to let the readers give their ideas on the OC either by the review page or PM me. From that I will choose my favorite OC and he/she will be a new traveling companion, until I begin to do the DLCs.**

**3. This will be a Sarah/Lone Wanderer fic. I am just trying to take a slow and steady approach.**

**4. I know that I have skipped alot of the great side quests. I have just been lazy, so if you want me to add them, just let me know and I will begin doing it.**

**5. As of right now I am about to reach my first 1000 views so YAY!**

**And their you have the answers to the questions nobodies asked**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating recently. I have been a little lazy as always. I am currently typing this at 12:40 AM for reasons unkown.**

**Well, since I am out of things to type for the intro, back to our not-so regularly schedualed program.**

**"Beep Beep"**

"Ugh, Damn it Ed-e didn't I shut you off last night." I groaned out as I cracked open my eyes.

**"Beep"**

"What do you mean, what am I going to do now?" I asked

**"Beep"**

"No, they still have my hat and shades."

**"Beep" **Ed-e deadpanned.

"Oh what would you know about being overly attatched to objects. Unless you have forgotten, you are a robot. You shouldn't even have an opinion, yet you show real signs of intellegence and emotion." I replied irritably

**"Beep!" **He replied somewhat fritened

"Don't get your gears in a bunch. I'm not going to wipe your ai. Besides, you are the only guy I have to talk to right now so I am not going to lose you." I said calming him.

After that I slipped out of bed and pulled on my gear. After completing my mental checklist I stepped out side. I sure as hell was in for a surprise when I was out. As I stepped outside I bumped into what I recongnised as a person in power armor, and landed against the railing. It all would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that said railing broke.

"Ahhh! oof!" I shouted as I fell and hit the ground. I looked up to see who it was that I crashed into. You could say what I saw pissed me off. The bastard wasn't even looking in my direction. He simply kept on walking untill he made it to what seemed to be his room.

I inhaled deeply, and then I exhaled rather loudly... with words "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DON'T JUST FUCKING KNOCK PEOPLE OVER A RAILING THEN KEEP ON WALKING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU I AM GOING TO-"

I didn't get to finish yelling before I was inturrupted by a voice even louder than mine "JANGO!"

I looked to see a rather pissed of Sarah Lyons and an equally angry, but not a dangerous looking cass.

Sarah marched over to me and said through gritted teeth "What the hell are you yelling about at 5 in the morning."

I decided to take the brave approach to this and replied "Some bastard just knocked me over the railing, and completely disreegarded the fact that he did it. Now if you don't mind I am going to march up those stairs and teach him a little thing about respect."

With that I began walking up the stairs and to the mans door. When I arrived I stopped. After thinking I decided on an approach and I kicked down the door.

"Hey bastard!" I shouted as I stepped in. I looked around, but there was no sign of him. Then I heard the familier sound of power armor hitting the floor as I turned around a barely dogded a punch heading my way.

I heard him shout "I'll teach you wasteland savage for trying to attack a member of the Brotherhood of Steel!"

He threw another punch at me before grabbing a weapon on a nightstand. He quickly turned and fired, but I had already ducked for cover. It looked like he was going to fire again, but then he just fell to the ground. Behind him was a pissed off Sarah Lyons.

Naturally the inevitable shit storm followed.

"What the hell were you thinking charging into the room like that? You could have gotten hurt or even worse, killed!" She shouted. As she continued to reprimand me she seemed a little different than usual. It was strange. she almost seemed frightened as she continued. I decided that I should just let it go for now.

finally I replied "I'm sorry. Now, let's tie this guy up and ask him a few questions. He said that he was a part of the brotherhood of steel"

She had the smallest expression of shock before she quickly hid it and said, "fine, I'll leave it to you to get some answers." with that she stepped out of the room.

After she left I shut the door, grabbed the mans gun and waited. and waited. and waited.

"Damn," I muttered to myself, "How hard did she hit him?"

Finally I got tired of waited and decided to wake him up myself. So, I went up nest to him and set a cherry bomb next to his ear. needless to say, he woke up after that.

"Wha-" he mumbled. Then he was instantly on alert

"Relax," I said "I'm not going to kill you. If I did that I would be stooping to your level mr. try to kill me with a mother fucking plasma rifle. Well, there's also the fact that my commanding officers wouldn't be happy if I killed a fellow member of the Brotherhood of Steel."

"So your not Wasteland scum." he replied. "You just dress like them."

I never did recover the memories of what happened the next few seconds after that. All I know is after that I blacked out and when I came back to the asshole was unconcious again.

"This is going to take awhile." I sighed as i pulled out another cherry bomb.

**5 Hours Later**

"You want to run that by me again." I said

"I am to escort you and Sarah Lyons to the Brotherhood of Steel Base, or confirm your deaths" the man now known as Danial said

"I have a completely valid excuse as to why I am late there." I said

"Save it for the Elder." He said not wanting to here it

"I won't be able to head there now though." that seemed to make him angry

"Why. Not." He said through clenched teeth.

"Currently I am missing two crucial peices of equipment, which were stolen from me. said equipment is irriplaceable, so until I am able to apprehend the theives and retrive my stolen equipment, I will not be going to the brotherhood of steel base. So you will just have to return to base, where I will not have to see you for a while." I said

"Unfortunately for you, I will have to accompany you, until you make it to base. I do not allow myself incomplete or failed missions." He replied.

That day I began to understand why Sarah reacts to many of the stupid things I do with violence. By that, I mean I knocked the mother fucker out and left his room.

**That concludes chapter 11 of this fanfic. I am sorry for not updating sooner. Yes I know the new character is made out to be an ass right now, and I promise that there will be major character developement for him, because lord knows he needs it with how I tried to write him to be. I would like to thank rexobus for the idea for this character, and I would like to apologise if I have offended rexobus for making a shoddy representation of his OC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok sorry this may not be the best chapter I make because it's kind of rushed. I am doubling this chapter as also an announcement page.**

**I will start with the announcements.**

**1. I am going to make a July the 4th Crossover special**

**2. For the special I will be sticking the characters of my story and other places on an island to watch the fireworks and having a jolly good time togethor, so if you want any specific crossovers (other fanfics may be allowed with permission from right ful owner) that you want, please get it to me asap.**

**3. I have tried my hand at a one shot.**

**4. Shameless advertising**

**5. I am out of things to put down so I should probably finish up the announcements.**

**I would like to express my gratitude for everyone who has sat through 11 chapters of my crap and in return I Give you all a boot to head**

**6. Shameless reference to Doctor Demento**

**Anyways this is getting a little rediculas so back to the story**

I decided at that point that I should go check out the Dinosaur mouth. When I got up there a man turned around and asked what I was doing up there.

"I just thought that I should enjoy the scenery." I replied

"You shouldn't be here." He said not looking impressed

"Wow someone needs to take a chill pill" I said opening the door to leave.

"Wait. Your new here, new is good." He said

"You only trust new people." I replied

"I need you to look into something. I need you to find the son of a bitch who sold my wife." He said

"Why don't you just search for your wife?" I asked wondering

"My wife is dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her." He answered.

"Ok fine. What should I do when I find the person?" I asked

He tossed me his beret and said " take them in front of the dinosaur and put that on, I'll do the rest."

**22 hours later**

I found myself sneaking into the receptionist office of the apartments. She had a safe and she was the most likely suspect of doing the crime. I recognized her style of speech when I asked her about his wife. It was a long day, but I did find out where the bastards were

"There it is" I muttered as I pulled out a lock-picking set. I was so happy when I found this. It made lock picking twice as easy. after some trial and error I managed to get the safe open. I looked in it and I saw a paper.

"What's this?" I asked aloud. I read over it and I found myself getting angrier and angrier. After I finished reading. I went straight to Jeanie May's house

I put on my best worried face and knocked on her door

Finally she answered "Yes what is it"

"S-s-somethings h-h-happ-pp-end at th-th dinosaur I-I need you to come l-l-look." I said with fake worry and fear.

"Sure thing hun just lead the way." She replied obviously still asleep.

I led her to the dinosaur and shoved her down and slipped on the beret. A second later a bullet wised by and hit the bitch dead on.

moments later I was up in the dinosaur talking to Boone again.

"It's done. How did you know?" He asked

I tossed him the paper. I watched as he read it. It was odd watching him. He didn't even show the slightest twitch of emotion. He just read it with his face like a rock.

"Figures they would keep paper work." He said finally

"What are you going to do now." I asked wondering

"Who knows, I'll probably wonder now killing as many Legion assholes as possible." He answered not even batting an eye

"Your always welcome to join my little group. With our luck we'll be seeing plenty of legion after kill Vulpis Inculta."

His face slightly twitched with shock for the slightest moment before saying "fine."

"Great we leave tomorrow!" I exclaimed before head back to the apartment to catch some sleep.

**Like I said I rushed this one so I do apologize if it is not great.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please note that if you are not part of the United States that the holiday celebrated in this fanfic may not be celebrated by you or your country. If this is the case then I apologize if this in some way, shape or form offends you. You may skip this, but I would not recommend it, due to there being several pieces of plot that will be referred to later. Without further ado, please enjoy the story **

**"Author speaking"**

**"**Others speaking"

**Welcome to my July the 4th crossover special staring-**

Jango - **"**Where am I**"**

**"You are on my island"**

"Why"

**"For my big crossover special!"**

"What do you mean crossover"

**"Basically I am grabbing you, and several other people out of your respective universes and letting you all bond and watch the fireworks together!"**

"There's no getting away is there?"

**"Nope!"**

"Fine"

**"Great now then back to what I was saying before I was interrupted by my own character**

**Welcome to my July the 4th crossover special starring!**

**Ibokiro the Dark elf Dragonborn**

**Lydia**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden)**

**Hinata Hyugga (Shippuden)**

**Aedan Cousland**

**And finally...**

**Jango & Sarah!**

**...**

**I would have added more but I doubt that I would have been able to handle the amount of people, but honestly I have trouble handling this amount of characters. Maybe next big holiday I will add more, but for now this is accounting for my laziness and lack of skill and creativity.**

**"Now since Jango is my character He gets the honor welcoming all the people to the island, and explaining to them what the hell they are doing on this island.**

"What! No! no. no. no. no. NO! I saw some of the people you brought and I have a feeling they will kill me!" Jango shouts desperately

**"Relax, they won't hurt you. At the worst you will just be getting a couple of new scars. Now Go"**

**...**

**Jango pov**

'Why me' I thought as he went out to address the crowed of people before him

"Welcome to the island!" I said as I clapped my hands together

"We have been brought here to enjoy some fireworks, and eat some good food! Before you ask, it was not me who brought you here but him!" I said pointing at the person who brought us here.

"Wait!" I heard someone shout.

"Who was that?" I asked looking out into the group of people

Finally a man with gray skin came forward and said "Me, now why would we be brought to this island. I find it hard to believe that we were just brought here to enjoy some food and watch some fireworks."

"**That is what I brought you for. Well that and to give all my viewers a July the forth special. Now anyways I will leave the rest to you." **The one who brought us here said He began to walk away before saying

"**Foods in the shack over there, along with the fireworks. I assume Desmond will show you how to use them without getting yourselves killed. The grills for the food are on the beach front, and chairs are over on the side of the shack" **With that he vanished.

"Right so how about we introduce ourselves to one another first." I said I grabbed the chairs and set them up in a circle

"I'll start." I said

"I'm Jango Walker, I like technology, medicine, my companions, and having a damn good time. I dislike Mines, evil people, arrogant bastards, and Mines. I especially dislike mines! My dream for the future is to get back my hat and shades. Sarah how about you go next." I said

"I'm Sarah Lyons, I like the Lyons pride, energy weapons, and my companions. I dislike idiots who rush in without thinking."

"I take offence to that!" I and another person shouted

Sarah sighs and continues "My dream for the future is to lead the brotherhood of steel."

The next one up was what appeared to be a hyperactive blond. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it! I like ramen and all my friends. I dislike arrogant emo bastards! My dream for the future is to become the 6th Hokage!"

Then a girl spoke up who seemed to be nervous. "M-my name i-is h-hinata hyugga. I like cinamin buns and m-my friends. I dislike p-p-people who mistreat others f-for no g-good reason. M-my dream for the future is to-." She then trailed off blushing. She then just sat there stairing down at her lap as she pushed togethor her index fingers.

The next one to speak up was a rather slender male, but I could tell that if I were to get in a fight with him, that I would be hard pressed to win. "My name is aedon Cousland. I like my wife and child, along with my friends. I dislike darkspawn. My dream for the future is nothing. I already am living my dream life.

"My name is Lydia." Said the girl wearing steel armor "I like certain things. I dislike other things. I prefer not to share my dream for the future."

"Don't worry she always acts like this." Said the gray skinned man grinning "What she means is that she likes sweet roles and swords. She dislikes bandits and rapists. Her dream for the future is to live a happy life with 2 children and a husband."

"Oh, but where are my manners." He said before introducing himself "I am Ibokiro. I am what you may call a dark elf. I like destruction spells, a certain woman, my special brand of ale, my house, and my friends. I dislike rapists, and bandits. My dream for the future is to… Well I guess to get married and have children. I have pretty much done everything else." He finished smiling. Meanwhile, Lydia looked like she was trying to burn a hole in his head with her glare.

I clapped my hands together and said "Alright, it looks like we have a couple of hours before it is time to start cooking the food. Since I am guessing I am the only person who really knows what to do with the fireworks I will get started on setting up a grand firework show. The rest of you can do as you please," I said before turning to start setting up the fireworks.

…**.**

**No one's Pov**

After Jango the guys and girls split up into their own groups and began to chat about their own things

…

**With the girls**

"So Mrs. Hinata likes Naruto." Sarah said

"W-w-w-what!" Hinata squeaked.

"Oh please, I saw the way you were stairing at him. You were blushing so much, you would make a tomato jealous." Sarah said.

"B-b-but I saw y-you staring at J-jango." Hinata replied with her trademark blush adorning her face

Sarah began to stutter at this, "W-w-w-what are you implying?" she asked

Finally Lydia decides to speak and says "She is saying that you love him." With a stony face.

Sarah finally getting herself calmed down said "Like your one to talk, I know you were staring at Ibokiro when you thought no one was looking.

"I-i-it w-would appear that we each love s-someone." Hinata stuttered out

Immediately both Sarah and Lydia denied it shouting "I don't love him!"

"eep!" Hinata cried at that outburst.

Finally Sarah sighed "Fine I may like him just a little bit."

Lydia didn't say anything as she sighed and nodded her head in agreement

"Th-then w-w-why don't you two pursue them? You both seem to be c-confident enough." Hinata asked

"Because he sees me as a nagging mother rather than girlfriend material." Sarah said

Lydia replied with "He only sees me as a companion."

Hinata the asked "d-did they s-say that to you?"

Both Sarah and Lydia replied with "no."

"Th-then you should ask them to see how they feel" Hinata said

Sarah then smirked and said "I'll tell you what, if you tell Naruto your feelings, then me and Lydia will tell Jango and Ibokiro our feelings."

"o-o-ok" Hinata said shakily "b-b-but how do I t-tell him?"

"And when did I agree to this" Lydia said interrupting

Sarah immediately responded with "You will unless you want to be seen as the biggest chicken in this group."

Lydia frowned before saying "Fine."

"Ok so here's the plan-"

…**..**

**With the guys**

"Let's find the booze" Aedan said

"What am I supposed to drink?" Naruto shouted

"Geez kid quiet down, and what do you mean what are you going to drink? You're going to drink some booze." Ibokiro said

"I'm not old enough." Naruto replied

"Are you considered old enough to kill where you come from?" Aedan asked

"Yes"

"Then you're old enough to get drunk." Aedan said

"You're lucky, at least you can get drunk off the normal stuff. I can't get drunk off of normal alcoholic beverages. I have the feeling it will be same for Naruto here." Ibokiro said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because of the amount of magika, or spiritual energy, we have." Ibokiro answered

"Don't worry, I brought the stuff for you and Naruto here, so you two will be able to get wasted off you asses just like everyone else."

"Who are you?" Aedan asked

…

Stranger's Pov

"That's not important" I said not wanting to reveal too much about myself

"Anyways I better be leaving now."With that I left

…**..**

**No one's Pov**

"Huh, I'll have to find out who he is later." Aedan said finally

With that the guys just sat around chatting for a bit

…

**With Jango**

**Jango's Pov**

I smiled at my work. The fireworks were set up perfectly. I then heard someone appear behind my.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully

"How did you notice me?" the person asked

I sighed and said "You're not a subtle as you think."

"Hmm fair enough, need any help?**" **

It was strange. It wasn't the person who brought us here, and I didn't hear any sign of malice or evil intention in his voice. He honestly wanted to help out "Yeah, can you help me set up these tables and grab all the food out from the iceboxes?"

"Ok**." **He said while going over to the iceboxes

With that we worked in silence setting up all the different thing. It was strange. His body movements suggested he was tense, but was beginning to relax. It was almost as if he didn't feel as though he should be interacting with me.

When we finished I turned to thank him but he was already gone.

"Best of luck to you mystery man." I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm, we're going to need music.' I said to myself while looking around. As I looked I realized that my pip boy will do the job. I decided to go and get everyone now that everything was ready.

When I arrived I found a very interesting scene. To put it quite frankly Naruto and Hinata were making out.

As I went over next to the rest of the people I asked "When did that happen?"

Ibokiro replied first with "After two bottles of my special brand of ale-"

"And a, Well let's just call it a chill pill." Lydia finished.

I looked over but they showed no signs of stopping "How long have they been like that?" I asked

Aedan was the one to answer this time "About 10 minutes."

"You'd think they would suffocate." Sarah said

"Oh well, they are both teenagers, so it is to be expected. Anyways I came to tell you that everything is set up, so we can start grilling. I hope you like hamburgers and hotdogs." I said turning to head back to the party area.

I then grabbed my pip boy and switched over to the notes section there, I had recorded some songs that I enjoyed, but before I switched there, I noticed that I was getting a signal from the Galaxy news radio station. I immediately turned it on and heard the familiar voice of three dog.

"Alright, this next song is for a good friend of mine, but you know him as the Lone Wanderer." He said in the same tune as always. Then my second favorite song began to play.

_How lucky can one guy be_  
_I kissed her and she kissed me_  
_Like the fella once said,_  
_Ain't that a kick in the head?_

I began to smile as I listened

_The room was completely black_  
_I hugged her and she hugged back_  
_Like the sailor said, quote_  
_"Ain't that a hole in the boat"_

I looked around and saw everybody arriving

_My head keeps spinning_  
_I go to sleep and keep grinning_  
_If this is just the beginning,_  
_My life is gonna be beautiful_

"Hey guys" I said now grinning

_I've got sunshine enough to spread_  
_It's just like the fella said_  
_Tell me quick ain't love like a kick in the head?_

"I'll get started on the food in a second"

_Like the fella once said_  
_Ain't love like a kick in the head?_

I looked and noticed everyone sitting down and listening to the music

_Like the sailor said, quote_  
_"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"_

_My head keeps spinning_  
_I go to sleep and keep grinning_  
_If this is just the beginning,_  
_My life is gonna be beautiful_

_She's telling me we'll be wed_  
_She's picked out a king size bed_  
_I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick_  
_Tell me quick, oh, ain't love a kick?_  
_Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?_

As the song finished I set up a small ring for a fire, put some wood in it and started it. As the fire burned I set up a grate over the fire. I then tossed the hamburgers and hotdogs on. After a few more minutes they were ready to be eaten, so I put them on a plate and let everybody dig in.

After the meal I looked out as I noticed that it was getting dark.

"Everybody, I would like to raise a glass in thanks to Jango here, who has worked hard so that we may all celebrate this holiday together, so without further ado cheers everybody" Aedan said raising his glass.

Everybody soon followed with a "here, here" and they all began to drink. I grinned as I stood and said

"Let's not forget to raise a glass to the new couple, eh!" everybody laughed as Naruto and Hinata blushed at being reminded of what happened earlier.

"So Aedan, tell us about your wife and child." Ibokiro said taking a swig from his bottle. As I looked closer I noticed him starting to get flushed from all the alcohol.

Aedan smiled with a smile that reminded me of my father. It carried so much love and happiness.

He then spoke "I'll tell you about my wife first. She is the most free spirited person I know. She also had this nasty habit of pushing away anyone near her for the first while. Believe me when I tell you it difficult keeping my ragtag group of companions together at times. After a while I managed to get her to warm up to me. That was the beginning of our relationship. As for my son, he's only three years of age, but I can already tell he is going to become a great man like his pap. It's a lot of work sometimes but I wouldn't give it up for the world." He smiled

The next thing to happen was something I doubt anyone would expect. Ibokiro stood up and said "I'm going to do something that will either be really stupid, or really lucky." With that he kissed Lydia. I looked at Lydia and she was frozen solid in shock. As Ibokiro released her from the kiss and took a step back, Lydia moved towards him and returned the kiss.

"To the new couple!" I shouted raising my drink

"To the new couple!" everyone said following my example

This time it was Lydia's and Ibokiro's turn to blush.

Aedan then came up behind me and rapped his arm around my next with a bottle in hand and said, "You know, you're the only 2 not to be in a relationship yet."

I just blushed as I stammered out complete nonsense. That's when I had the idea to change subject.

So I said "Now that it is dark out it is time to start the fireworks" with that I lit an extra-long fuse with a lighter I found lying around.

Ironically my favorite song came on at that point

_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start_  
_A flame in your heart_

At that point the fireworks started firing

_In my heart I have but one desire_  
_And that one is you_  
_No other will do_

**Booom** went the fire firework as it lit up the sky with a bright orange color

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
_I just want to be the one you love_  
_And with your admission that you feel the same_  
_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

As the fireworks kept firing, I looked around me

_Believe me_  
_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start_  
_A flame in your heart_

I looked at Ibokiro watching the sky with his arm rapped around Lydia's waist

_[Spoken Word]_  
_I don't wanna set the world on fire, honey_  
_I love ya too much_  
_I just wanna start a great big flame_  
_Down in your heart_  
_You see, way down inside of me_  
_Darlin' I have only one desire_  
_And that one desire is you_  
_And I know nobody else ain't gonna do_

I looked at Naruto who had his head resting in Hinata's lap as she pointed at different explosions in the sky

_[Sung]_  
_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
_I just want to be the one you love_  
_And with your admission that you feel the same_  
_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

I looked at Aedan as he starred at the sky with a wistful look on his face probably thinking of his wife and son

_Believe me_  
_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start_  
_A flame in your heart_

And finally I looked at Sarah she was staring up at the sky with her eyes shining in a way that made her look absolutely beautiful in the glow of the night. I decided to stand next to her. She looked over and smiled. Then suddenly I felt a push as me and Sarah were thrown together. I stared into her eyes as they seemed to sparkle under the glow of the fireworks in the moonlet sky. I felt like I lost control of my own body as I started to lean forward. She seemed to lean forward as well, until the point where our lips were touching. At that moment I vaguely noticed the finally to my fireworks was going off, but it didn't matter. After all, I had all I needed right in my arms. As we broke apart I said "So does this mean we're-," but I was interrupted before I could finish by Sarah capturing my lips again.

We stayed like this for a while longer until suddenly we heard someone shout "Cheers to the new couple!" The other followed suit saying cheers as well. It was our turn to blush as everyone grinned at us. We spent the rest of the night drinking and just having a merry time until-

"**Alright it's time to go home"**

"Already?" I asked unhappily

"**Yes but don't worry you will get to see each other on the next big holiday, so everyone say goodbye"**

As we said our goodbyes we decided to share one last drink. This drink came from Ibokiro's special reserve. Things became blurry after that until everything went black. The last thought that came to mind was who the hell was that mystery man.

**And that concludes the July the 4****th**** special! I just want to thank all those who have taking and interest in my story. I will be doing a crossover special each holiday just in case your wondering if I'll do more. As for who was the mystery man was, All will be revealed in time.**

**Now for the disclaimers: I in do not own fallout, dragon age, Naruto, of elder scrolls, I do however own all my original characters meaning Jango, Ibokiro, and Aedan, though Aedan probably is not an original name. I also do not own any of the songs in this fanfic**

**I will now leave you with this.**

**So long and thanks for all the fish!**

**Yes I went there**


End file.
